Colored Roses
by ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD
Summary: I don't want my heart to be broken...again." "Then let me fix it...please." The undying love of Amuto. But, wait...What happens when Amu's parents get involved, and...Tadase too? Changed from "Love Triangle"
1. Don't Break My Heart

Chapter One

"_**Amu**_,

I don't want my **heart** _**b**__r__**o**__k__**e**__n_… _**again**_._**"**_

"_**Ikuto,**_

Then let **me** _**f**__i__**x**_ it…_**please**_._**"**_

Ikuto sat there, in the steel room. My heart cracked the tiniest bit. How could they do this to him? Lock him in a steel room with no windows.

"Amu!" Ran, Miki, and Su yelled in unison.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to them.

"We found a way into the room!" Miki said.

"But you have to be REALLY small-dechu!" Su said.

"Well, you guys are small! Go! Then open the door for me."

"Alright! We can do it!" Ran said with a huge smile.

They flew up to the air vents. A few seconds later, I heard unlocking of the door, and it opened. I stepped forward, but Ikuto was, too, and we bumped into each other.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me, and said, "Amu…" quietly.

"Y…yeah?" I asked, feeling comfortable in his arms.

"…Watch where you're going."

I got mad and tore out of his arms. "You aren't even going to thank me?!"

He put his finger to my lips and shushed me, looking each direction. Then he stared deep into my eyes, leaned closer, and…

Kissed me. "Thank you. Let's go. Hurry."

I sat there for a second, and when he was a few steps away, he stopped. I heard footsteps coming from the way he was going. I stayed there, frozen. He kissed me. He did.

"Amu!" He yelled, and I snapped out of it. I ran with him, and Ran, Miki, and Su flew after me and Ikuto.

Yoru would be so happy to see him!

As we were running, I got lost in my thoughts and didn't see the stairs in front of me. I tripped and fell down twenty to thirty hard, cold stairs.

Ikuto yelled, "Amu!" And ran down to me as fast as he could, jumping some steps. He picked me up bridal-style and ran as fast as he could.

When we finally got out of the building, Yoru yelled, "Ikuto-nya!"

"Yoru." Ikuto greeted.

Yoru then looked at my face, and said, "Hey Ikuto! We better get her home-nya!"

"Right." Ikuto said. I must have looked awful.

They ran me home, and when they got there, Ikuto knocked on the door the best he could.

"Hello!" I heard my mom say. She had her eyes closed.

"Uh, Mrs. Hinimori?" Ikuto asked.

"Amu!" She said, her eyes now wide open.

My dad ran to the door. "AMU!!" He yelled even louder than my mom. I looked at him with a wary, hurt expression. "My Baby Girl!! Aaaah!" I rolled my eyes at him.

Then Ami came up to the door. "What happen to sissy?" She asked with a worried voice.

"She fell off a tree." Ikuto said.

"What? How?" My mom asked.

"Well, she was climbing it, and lost her balance." Ikuto lied. He was good at lying. I wonder how many times he's lied to me…?

"No! Aaaah! She's so hurt!" I heard my dad say.

"I'll take her up to her room for you." Ikuto offered.

I looked up at him and grunted. He laughed.

"Alright. You do that. I'll go get a washcloth to put on her head." My mom said, hurrying away.

My dad grabbed Ami, and ran after my mom yelling, "Mama! What can I do to help?"

Ikuto climbed the stairs, and when we got to my room, put me in my bed.

"Why…did you…kiss me?" I asked weakly. My head hurt like heck.

"I've told you I love you." He said.

"I know! But…why?" I asked.

"Because. I don't know. Just felt like a good place and time for a first kiss. Right after you saved me." He laughed a bit.

"Wait…Ikuto, have you ever had a first kiss before?" I asked him.

"No." He said. "Well, except for Utau… you saw that. That was disgusting, and it doesn't count because she's my sister."

"Have you ever even had…a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No."

I sat there. Silent.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. You just seem like the guy who would have had a girlfriend, maybe two. Not at the same time, I mean."

"Do I?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." I said.

"Okay, well, then, will _you_ be my first girlfriend?"

I heard a cry coming from outside the door, then a "sh!"

"Mama?! Papa!?" I asked, a blushed coming to my face.

They came in, and mom looked guilty. "Heh, heh…" She laughed.

"Why were you eavesdropping?!" I yelled.

"Well, Amu, you can't blame us, can you? Papa only wanted to know what was going on, and when I heard you guys talking…well, I was happy for you!" Mama said.

"Amu! How old is he anyway!?" Papa asked.

"I'm sixteen." Ikuto said. He was sitting in a chair, with his knee up to his face, and his hands and cheek were resting on his knee.

"Waaah!" Papa cried.

Mama's face lit up.

Ami's jaw dropped.

"Well, I guess you are feeling better, so, we'll just leave you two alone, okay? So we'll just be leaving now bye!" Mama said quickly. She took papa by the back of his shirt, and papa grabbed Ami, and my mom pulled them off. Ami shut the door.

Ikuto turned back to me. "You have an…interesting family…" He noted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! They're so…"

"Nice?" He asked. "Caring?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Well, it's just that my family isn't like that…and shouldn't you be happy you have a nice, caring, loving family?" He asked plainly.

I was surprised. "I…I guess I am, but…" Well, at least we got off the subject of me becoming his girlfriend.

"So, anyway, will you be my girlfriend?" I guess I spoke too soon…

I was silent. I couldn't say anything. I didn't _know_ what to say. Should I say yes, and leave Tadase behind? Should I say no and leave _Ikuto_ behind? If I said yes, how would I tell Tadase? Would I tell him that it was Ikuto? Would I tell him I still loved him, but loved this…boy…more? But is that true?

It was just then when I noticed that our guardian characters were there. Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru. I looked over to them, and they were all sitting there, listening, eager to see what happened next. What I would say.

What _do_ I say? I made up my mind. How do I put it into words?

"Ikuto, I…" I started, and he saw the pain on my face.

"Oh. Okay. Don't say anymore, then. I should be leaving…"

"No! No, that's not what… Stay! Listen to me!" I pleaded.

"Amu, I don't want my heart broken…again." He said, about to jump out the window.

"Ikuto, then let me fix it…please." I pleaded, running over to my window.

He sat there for ten seconds. Then he turned. "…what?" He asked.

"Ikuto, I _want _to be with you!" I said. "I do! Let me _be_ with you!" I swear I felt a blush.

He turned back to me, and from the corner of my eye, I saw our 'want-to-be-selves' lean closer in excitement.

"Amu…" He said. "Then, what was that pain in your face?"

"I mean, I'm going to have to tell Tadase sometime!" I said. "And, well, to see that look on his face…would pain me! I barely know what to say." I said.

"Oh." Was all he responded with.

_Oh._

* * *

**Author's Note! Yaaaaaay!! Okay, Well, ANYWHO!! I decided to TRY to write an Amuto(Amu and Ikuto)Fanfic. Incase you don't know who they ARE, then it's from an Anime/Manga called, "Shugo Chara!" or "Shugo Chara! Doki!" Anyway, I tried to match personalities, but sometimes I get Ikuto's and Sasuke's mixed up for some reason.... Yeeeah.... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, And, just in case you put this story to Story Alerts and, like, want more, then, well...uuhh....I'm not a very good updater. Like, I'll ype a lot more, then get on to put it up, then I see my subscriptions on youtube(youtube is my homepage)then I watch them and then I forget what I was going to do, so I either go on youtube, or go, like, on paint or something. IDK. So, be expecting some at mixmatched times, not, like, once a day or something. Oh, and I also type more stories that aren't on here. It depends on my mood. Sorry. D:**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL AND WHEN I FEEL SPECIAL I TYPE MORE BECAUSE I'M A SPECIAL TYPER!!! ;)**

**(Then, if I type more and don't post it, you'll get, like, 2 or five chapters in day, and you get to read more! XD! lol)**


	2. Time to Tell

**Chapter Two**

"_**H**_**o**_**w**_** do I tell** you _**t**_**h**_**i**_**s**…

Tadase-_**k**__u__**n**_…?"

"Amu-_**c**__h__**a**__n_?

Tell me _**what?"**_

I was **s**i**l**e**n**t.

I woke up, knowing what I had to do today. I had to tell Tadase. But how?

Then I looked at my clock.

…I was late…again…

I got dressed as fast as I could. I ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out the door. I ran to school, and once I got there, ran to my classroom. It's a good thing I made it in time.

My stomach churned. How will I tell him today?

Then, my stomach got butterflies- the good kind. I had a boyfriend. He's sixteen. And he's in love with me. _Me_.

Then I thought of Tadase again. His smiling face. Then his face, sad and disappointed.

We went to the royal garden, and I looked at Tadase, just quick glances when he wasn't looking. I think he knew something was wrong.

When the meeting was finished, I walked over to him, and said, "Tadase-kun… Can I…uh…talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Amu-chan." He said, looking at my face and knowing something was wrong.

We walked over to a private spot, and I said, "How do I tell you this…Tadase-kun…?"

He looked confused. "Tell me what, Amu-chan?"

I was silent.

"I…I have a…b-boyfriend…It happened yesterday. Don't be sad, please! I mean, still love you very much. But, he…kissed me and it felt…right. I'm in a love triangle! And it's hard." I complained to him.

He saw my hurt expression, all the pain that I'm going through to tell him this. He stepped forward and hugged me. He let me cry on his shoulder, even though I was getting his guardian cape wet. He didn't care one bit. He just stood there and hugged me. "I love you, Amu, and I want you to be happy. I am sad and hurt, but I see you're feeling a lot worse, and I'm sorry."

This didn't make sense. Why is _he_ sorry? _I'm_ the one who's the most sorry, and has a _reason_ to be sorry.

"…Do…I know him?" Tadase asked.

"Yes." I confirmed, choking on my words a bit, even though I was calming down a bit.

"Who is he?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I don't want to tell you." I said. He was still hugging me.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because you'll hate me." I said, pulling away from his hug.

"I could never hate you, Amu-chan."

"Yes, you could. If I told you who it was, then you wouldn't love me anymore. You wouldn't even love Amulet Heart. And you wouldn't even want to look at me."

"Amu-chan! That could never happen!" He yelled.

"But you would!" I yelled back.

"How could I hate you after loving you for so long!?"

"Because It's Ikuto!" I yelled, closing my eyes.

He was silent. I was on my knees. Still crying.

Just then, Ikuto came in from the roof. He saw me crying and on my knees, and Tadase with a blank stare. "What…did you do?" He asked Tadase calmly.

"I…I…didn't…do anything…" He said slowly, still with a blank stare.

"Then why is she crying so hard?" He asked, walking over to me while Yoru ran off to go find my shugo charas. He gave me his hand, and I took it.

I **took** it.

"She just…told me." He said.

"Oh." He said again. "Yeah, and I'm sorry about that." Ikuto said. "I really am."

I looked at Ikuto's face. He meant it. His face was hiding pain. His eyes were glazed over with fog.

"I don't believe you." Tadase said. I saw Ikuto's face. _More_ pain.

"Amu." He said, turning to me. "We have to go." He picked me up bridal-style, and hopped up to the roof, and he took me to the amusement park. That old, run-down, amusement park.

We sat on the bench, with his arm wrapped around one of my shoulders, and he just stared at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed, but it came out plainly.

He took his arm off my shoulder, then fell and put his head in my lap. "Tadase said he didn't believe me." He said.

I was silent. "I know. But…"

"But nothing. He doesn't. That's that."

And that _was_ that.

* * *

**OKAY!!! HERE'S THE DEAL!!! I NEED HELP BECAUSE IM STUCK!!! So, Here's what you are GOING to do!!! (I mean, you know, PLEASE GOING to do!!!)**

**REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAVE HAPPEN!!!**

**HERE ARE THE RULES!!!:**

**1)Has to be Amuto, not Tadase and Amu. I mean...Tadase can be in it, but not the COUPLE.**

**2)It has to give us a break from the DRAMA and be HUMOROUS! (Like, Maybe add Rima or something...)**

**3)You have to describe a setting WHERE she is...it'll help a LOT.**

**4)There can be SOME drama, maybe at the end, but it can't be ALL drama!**

**5)It can't just end right then and there. I need something that will lead me onto typing more!!! **

**6)Oh, and did I mention, just, like, MAJOR ideas OF the chapter, not the WHOLE chapter, please! **

**7) CAN NOT BE COPIED!!! YOU HAVE TO MAKE YOUR IDEAS, THEN LET ME PUT THOSE IDEAS TOGETHER!!**

**--Any questions? Send me a message! ^.^--**

**SO PLEASE HELP!!!! Thank you!!!! XD YOU WOULD HELP ME SO MUCH!!!**

**and If I dont get any reviews then I'm going to just type random things.**


	3. Dance Club

Chapter Three

"**A**m**u**,

May _I_ have **t**h**i**s _d_**a**_n_**c**_e_?"

"_Ikuto…_

…**Yes**. Yes, you **m**a**y**."

And we _**d**_a_**n**_c_**e**_d until **s**u**n**s**e**t.

I sat there, sad and depressed. Ikuto was depressed(He was out roaming the streets somewhere), Tadase was depressed, and no one knew what to do. Rima and her Shugo Chara would try to help cheer people up every once in a while, but no one seemed to want to laugh. Not even Nagi.

All our Guardian Characters were sitting at their house, wondering what to do with us.

Rima's face lit up, and she pulled me over to a place where no one would hear us, and said, "I know what can cheer you up!"

"Rima…? What?" I asked.

"There's a dance club somewhere near my house! We could all go there tomorrow!" She said.

"Alright, you go ahead and ask them. I mean, I know I can go." I said, and walked away.

I could feel Rima's face lighting up. She ran back over and said, "Hey, can everyone make it to a club tomorrow? It's near my house, and it could be really fun!"

"Oh, man, that does sound like fun!" Nagi said. "I'm in!"

"Uhh…I'm sure I can make it…" Tadase said.

"I'm in!!" Yaya yelled.

"Alright!" Ran yelled, floating above our heads.

"Ikuto! Please!" I begged, almost on the floor.

"Why? Dancing isn't…really what I do…"

"Yeah, but, doesn't dancing need, like, reflexes or something? And, I mean, you're a cat! _Pleeeaaassseee_?"

Ikuto sat there for a moment, then got a sly smile on his face. "Okay, okay…on one condition." "Uh-oh…fine. What is it?"

"You kiss me."

I sat there, silent.

"Okay, fine, I won't go then." He said, walking over to the window.

"Okay, fine!" I said. I stood there, and puckered my lips, waiting.

I heard him walk closer, then, he put his…_finger_…on my lips. "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do. I'll go." He said.

I looked away, then looked back at him, and mumbled, "…but I _want _to…"

He laughed a bit, and then asked, "Are you sure?"

"…yes…" I know I was acting childish, but who could blame me?

He laughed again. "Alright, then." He said, then leaned in closer. Then I felt his lips against mine, and everything bad in the world went away. Even the fact that Tadase probably _hated_ me now. But, then, everything just swooshed back in when he pulled away.

"I have to go now. I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said, then hopped out the window. Yoru followed, and he left Miki in a daze.

I stared at her. Then she finally came back to her senses and asked, "What? Your allowed to fall for one Ikuto, and I'm not allowed to fall for his 'want-to-be' self?" She asked stubbornly.

I just laughed a bit, then went over to lay on my bed.

I heard my 'want-to-be' selves talking.

"I think…I fell in love with King-san!" I heard Su say in a dreamy voice.

"And I with…either Daichi or R-"

"Hey, guys-nya!" I heard Yoru yell.

"Y-Yoru!" I heard Miki yell in embarrassment, fearing he heard.

"Amu-nya!" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Ikuto…wants you to _try_ to convince Tadase that he _does_ feel sorry-nya." He said.

"Alright. I will." I said. Then I watch him get to the window, stop, then turn and look at Miki.

"I heard you-nya!" He said, then winked.

I think Miki passed out.

I heard someone knock on my window, because it was locked while I was getting dressed. When I was finished dressing, I went over to the window and opened it for Ikuto.

"Hey. Ready?" He asked. He was wearing a shirt with his favorite band's name on it, and jeans.

"Yeah." I said.

He came in, grabbed me bridal-style(again) and we hopped off the roof. When we got off the roof, he set me down, and we started walking there. I was wearing a black skirt, a black and white shirt over a red shirt, and red and black striped socks that came up to my knee.

We walked in silence for a bit, then I said, "Hey, Ikuto?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Uh…how will I be able to convince Tadase?"

"Easy. You take him somewhere, tell him I broke up with you and that I really do feel sorry, then leave."

"But you wouldn't break up with me, and if I say you broke up with me, he would want to be my boyfriend. And, well, then I would have to say that I lied, and that I was still with you, or lie again and say that I was going to try to get back together with you." I pointed out.

"Then just tell him."

"But he would think I'm lying and just saying it so he wouldn't be mad at you."

"Then cry while you're telling him."

"That wouldn't work. Only Rima can force tears…"

"Fine. Do it whatever you like…" Ikuto said.

"Fine." I said, trying my best to mock him.

"…Are you mocking me?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, sticking out my tongue at him.

My tongue was still out when he said, "Wow, you suck."

I stopped sticking my tongue out at him and just laughed. He laughed, too.

"Hi, guys!" I greeted them.

"Hi, Amu! Hi, Ikuto!" Rima and Yaya said simultaneously.

"Ah! Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi-kun! Hello!" Nagihiko said.

My guardian characters flew over to all the other guardian characters to talk to them.

"Hello, Amu…chan." Tadase said, ignoring Ikuto.

"So, this is the club, huh?" I asked, ignoring Tadase's bad attitude toward my boyfriend.

"Yeah!" Rima said.

Yaya turned to everyone, and yelled, "Let's go dance!"

Everyone rushed over to the dance floor except Tadase, Ikuto, and me. I looked at Ikuto, and he nodded and went to the dance floor.

"Tadase!"

He didn't turn around.

"Tadase…kun!"

He hesitated. Then turned, unwillingly. "What is it, Amu…chan?"

"Can I…talk to you privately?"

"I'm not sure. Last time we talked privately, I got my heart broken."

"But, Tadase-kun, please! I have something important to tell you!"

"…Fine…" He said, and walked with me to a private place.

"It's about Ikuto." I said. He nearly turned and walked away. "He's really sorry! I'm not just making that up! He really is! If you looked at him closely…he really does mean it. He misses you being his friend. He misses you calling him big brother. And Why would I be telling you this if it wasn't true? That would mean getting Ikuto upset, and why would I do that?"

"If he's sorry, then why isn't he here right now?"

"Because he knows you won't believe him. Well, I knew you wouldn't believe me, because I know you hate me now, but--"

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"You're wrong. I still love you. And I do believe you." He said plainly, then took two steps. After two steps, he stopped, turned his head just a little bit, and said, "I'll win you back, and, just because he's sorry…doesn't mean I'll forgive him." And then he walked away.

I stood there, and looked blankly at nothing. I walked forward, not knowing where I was going, and not caring. Then I bumped into someone, and they held me in their arms. I looked up, now aware. Relief washed through me when I saw it was Ikuto. He stroked my hair, and asked, "What can I do to make you stop crying?" It was just then that I noticed my cheeks were wet, and my eyes felt swollen.

"…A dance…" I said.

"What?" He asked, looking down at me.

"A goofy dance. Right here." I said.

"No way." He said.

"Fine." I said, and walked out if his arms. "I'll go home." And I walked in the direction of the exit.

"Fine!" He called after me. "I'll do the stupid dance."

I turned to him with a smile. "Alright." I said. "Go."

I sighed and rolled his eyes, then started jumping up and down. Then, he turned around in circles while jumping, and put his hands under his armpits and flapping his arms like a chicken. He stopped, and bowed. And I laughed. Out. Loud.

"There." He said. "Am I done?"

"Sure." I said, a hint of laughter still in my voice.

"Shut up…"He said, walking closer to me, and then he hugged me again. "Feel better?"

"Yes." I said, this time, sighing. I wrapped my arms around him.

I heard a slow song on, and I felt Ikuto break from our hug.

He backed up just a step, then held out his hand, and said, "Amu, may I have this dance?"

I was surprised. "Ikuto… …Yes. Yes, you may." I took his hand.

And we danced until sunset.


	4. Win Her Back?

Chapter Four

"**Ikuto**,

do you **not** _**k**__n__**o**__w?"_

"**K**n**o**w _**what**_,

A_m_u?"

"**I** _**love**_ **y**o**u** more

than _**everything**_ in the _w_h_o_l_e_ _**world**_

**m**i**x**e**d** _**together**__."_

"Hey, Ikuto?" I asked him.

We were lying on my bed at 12:00 a.m., and it had just turned Sunday. He was laying with me in his arms, and we were facing each other.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice very handsome at the moment.

"I…well, nevermind." I said, and closed my eyes.

"No, please tell me." He whispered, and his breath ran through my hair.

"I was wondering, do you _love_ me, or _like_ me?" I asked, giving in because his voice sounded hypnotic.

He was silent.

"See?" I asked. "That's why I didn't want to say it."

"Well, Amu, I know my answer. But the thing I don't know is how to put it into words."

"Oh, well, just tell me. Straight out." I told him, trying to make a hypnotic voice like his.

"I love you. I mean, I was going to say it in some romantic way, but you interrupted my thoughts." he teased. "What about you? Do you _love _me or _like _me?"

"Ikuto, do you not know?" I asked him.

"Know what, Amu?"

"I love you more than everything in the whole world mixed together." I said, and it felt good to get it off my chest.

"That's good." He said, staring deep into my eyes. He kissed me, and once again, everything bad rushed out of me.

He broke and I said, "I love you. So, so, much!"

"Same goes for me." He said with a smile.

He kissed my cheek, and I slowly fell asleep.

The next day at school, I went with a nervous feeling, and I don't know why. All I knew is that something was going to happen. And I knew it had something to do with Tadase.

"Amu-chan." Tadase greeted me, no hesitation on the suffix this time.

"Good morning, Tadase-kun." I said, happy that he's over it. All the nerves washed away.

When we were at the Royal Garden, in front of everyone, Tadase told me, "Amu-chan, I told you I would win you back. I love you, still."

I got a blush on my face, and after that, waited anxiously for the meeting to be over. But seconds where like hours. Every half a second, I would look at the clock, but it was still way far away from going home.

But when we where done, he asked me over to the private spot we talked before.

Everyone was leaving with short goodbyes; letting us have more time to talk.

Tadase took off his guardian coat, and set it down.

"Right now, I'm not talking to you as a guardian." He said. "I'm talking to you as a friend. No, as someone who loves you."

I cringed. Why is it that everyday, he tries? He tried so hard, for me? Doesn't he know what's going on with my life?

"I won't let him take you from me, Amu-chan! I will win you over, no matter what. That's my goal now."

"Oh, so, I'm a _goal_? A prize to be won? Once you get me, what then? What do you plan to do?" I asked, getting suddenly mad at this boy who I loved also, just not as much as Ikuto.

This time, _he_ cringed.

"I'll tell you something, Tadase, you should just stop trying now. Because what if you do win me over? You'll just be in Ikuto's place. This will all be the same because Ikuto will want to win me back. It'll be the same, but the opposite."

He sat there. "But I won't let that happen."

"You have no control over it." I said.

Just then, a boy with navy blue hair jumped in through the window on the ceiling.

"I-Ikuto!" I said. He walked over to me, pretty much ignoring Tadase.

"How about we go out on a little date tomorrow?" He asked, totally not on topic about what was going on.

"Ikuto! Do you not know what's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, right, I know. I've been watching." Then he turned to Tadase. "She's right, you know. Well, I know you know…Tadase."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase almost growled. "What makes you think you can just hop in here, just like that? Like you were invited?!"

He pointed at me, whilst saying, "Girlfriend."

I had to hide a smile. Keep from laughing. The way he said it--plainly, just like he didn't know what Tadase and I have been talking about--made me giggly. I couldn't hold it anymore, and I laughed. They both looked at me funny.

"Sorry." I said.

"Anyway, we need to leave now." Ikuto said, a small smile on his lips, probably wanting to laugh at me.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase called when we were almost to the door, Ikuto's arm wrapped around my waist.

I turned my head a bit to see him.

"I will. I will win you back. And Ikuto, you can't do anything about it. I'll do anything."

Ikuto responded, "Well, I'll do even more for her…more than you can imagine."

"Yeah, like what?"

"I would kill for her. I don't care, put me in jail, I'll escape for her. No matter what it takes. I would do anything but die for her, because, then, she'd be in pain, wouldn't she?"

"But what would happen if either she died or you died, because she was kidnapped or something?" Tadase asked. That was a little out of character, I think.

"I would kill the guy who kidnapped her."

And with that, we walked out, and I had tears in my eyes. Ikuto does love me. Probably more than he can handle.

When I got home I laid on my bed, and Ikuto came in my window, since he didn't want my parents to know he was here.

"Hey." He said.

I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He said sadly, walking over to my bed then laying down next to me. He laid on his back, then cradled my head in his arms, and he put my head on his chest. He stroked my hair gently.

"It's not going to work. You won't let it happen, right? Like what you said. You won't let him take me, right?" I asked.

"Right. I won't let it." He said, still stroking my hair.

"Ikuto?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Amu, with all my heart. I'll never let you go."

"Not with your life?"

"Not with my life."

And while he stroked my hair, I fell asleep in his arms, on his chest; his heartbeat was a lullaby. When I was with him, everything just felt right. And it felt like no harm could come to me. I was safe.


	5. First Date

**HEY HO THE BOAT MEN ROOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!! (Floating down the river of the OhHiOh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...but, of coarse, that only applies to, let's see... TWO PEOPLE?!?!?!? WTF?!?!?!? ...why aren't I getting more when I KNOOOOOOW there's more of you out there who READ my story?! (Is it because I ASK?!?!?!)

**Ikuto: She's actually not freaking out. She's just mad because BakaNinjasProduction is quitting... and not making anymore NARUTO cosplays...**

**Me: ........................**

**Su: Is that true-desu?? Are you saad?**

**Me: ...*sniff* yesh.**

**Amu: Uhm... What IS Naruto, anyway?**

**Me: zOMG!!! Have you not READ my SasuSaku fanfics??!**

**Amu: ...noooo....**

**Me: WELL YOU SHOULD!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Anyway, you're going to MEET Naruto characters... *Hint Hint!!!!***

**Amu and Ikuto: WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!??!?!**

**Me: Yep! Surprise!!! I'm putting up a new story called "Meet!"!!!!! It has, let's see.....Twilight(sorry to haters of Twilight, reda it anyway...They're barley in it anyway...), Fruits Basket(They aren't in there much, either....I'm going to put them in soon, but they're going to leave....), Naruto, Roberta, Me, and YOU GUYS!!!! (You guys as in Ikuto and Amu!) AND THERE'S A SPECIAL THING FOR ME IN IT!!!! I....................................*drum roll* GET A SHUGO CHARA!!!!!!!!!!!! :3**

**Ikuto and Amu: ...............okaaaaaaaay.........**

**Me: You won't read it?!?**

**Amu: ...fine, I will...just don't cry...**

**Ikuto*wraps arms around Amu's waist and puts chin on her head*:She wants to, but that's her stubborn side speaking.**

**Amu: *BLUSH***

**Ikuto:*Laughs***

**ANYWAY!!!!!!!**

Please Review!!! And PLEASE Read Meet once I put it up!! I swear, It'll be AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! :3

* * *

Chapter Five

"There's no **n**e**e**d to _**cry**_,

We were _**m**__e__**a**__n__**t**_ to be **to**_**gether**_."

"_Forever_ and **always**."

I said, and **cuddled** up near his chest.

When I woke up, Ikuto was gone. But what was strange is that Yoru's still here.

"Y…Yoru?" I asked, Jolting up. That was funny--I don't remember putting my pajamas on…

"Yeah, nya?" He asked.

"Where's Ikuto?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, he'll be back soon, nya. He went out for a bit, nya." Yoru said.

"Oh. Okay." I said, and looked at Ran, Miki, and Su. They haven't talked to me since We found Ikuto…what happened? "Hey, guys… why haven't you been talking to me?" I asked them.

"Well, there really isn't a need anymore, right?" Miki asked.

"Well, no, but, we don't need a need to talk." I said.

"Yes, but there's nothing really to talk about, desu." Su said, Sitting down the table their eggs were on.

"Yeah, and Amu-chan hasn't been talking to us!" Ran said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, guys! It's just so hard…" I said.

Just then, Ikuto jumped into the window. "So, how 'bout that date?" He asked.

"Wha…What date?" I asked, totally confused.

"I asked you if you wanted to go on a date yesterday. Oh, and I brought you these." He said, and pulled out a bouquet of roses. Two red, two pink, two white, two lavender, two coral, and two blue.

I looked at them, then looked at him in confusion. "Blue…?"

"I'll explain every color. Red is romantic love. Pink is admiration, gentleness and perfect happiness. White is purity. Lavender is love at fist sight. Coral is desire. And blue for unattainable, and the impossible."

"But, why blue…I mean, why lots of these colors? Why the meanings?"

He sat down on my bed. He took me by my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and pointed to the red rose. "Romantic love, or just love, because I love you so much, and I think we're pretty romantic." He chuckled a little bit, then pointed at the pink rose. "I admire you in everything you do, which is part of the reason I love you. Also, you are very gentle, and our love is perfectly happy." Then he pointed to a white rose. "We have pure love, right?" Then he pointed to a lavender one. "I've loved you since I first saw you. I just didn't know the feeling yet." Next, a coral one. "I desire you. And I can't help it." Then finally, he pointed at one of the blue ones. "And this is because you are unattainable to other men, and you are impossible to get, as long as you have me."

I got tears in my eyes. Then they started overflowing.

"Amu?" He asked, then hugged me from behind. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that… you love me so much! And, well, it's just so…weird that I can do that! How can someone as great as you fall in love with someone like me?"

"I know, sometimes it's weird, but it's what our feelings are, right? I love you Amu, and nothing you do can change that. Not even if you leave me for Tadase." He said. Then he turned me so I was sitting with my legs in between his two, and he turned my head and wiped my tears. "There's no need to cry," He said, "we were meant to be together."

"Forever and always." I said, and cuddled up near his chest.

After about fifteen minutes of me dozing off, and him stroking my hair, He asked, "So how about that date?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, yeah! Sure…" I said, and a blush came to my cheeks.

He chuckled ay my now red cheeks. "Alright. I'll wait outside your door until you get ready. Then I'll knock on your door, okay? I'll give you three minutes."

"Alright." I said, and he jumped out my window.

"Miki?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Amu?" She asked.

"Will you make me an outfit? Something that can go anywhere; movies, dinner, a walk at the park, anywhere?" I asked, kind of sheepishly, because I hadn't talked to them in a while, and I started to feel bad.

"Sure!" She said with a huge smile.

"Thank you!" I said happily when she started drawing.

She drew me a dress. The dress was pink--the color of my hair-- and blue-- the color of Ikuto's. it was a princess cut with a square neck, and went down about eight and a half inches above my knee. The top part of the dress--above the bow under where the breasts were supposed to go-- was pink, like my hair. Then the bow was Red, Blue, and Green. For Ran, Miki, and Su. Then the bottom--below the bow-- was navy blue, the color of Ikuto's eyes and hair. It was also his favorite color.

I put on the dress, and was excited to go on our first date. I looked at the roses, then put them in a vase.

"Amu!" Her mom called. "Ikuto's here!"

I ran out my door, and ran down the stairs. My mom caught me on my way, and said, "Hey, I never bought you that dress."

I thought fast and I said, "Yeah, it was a gift! From a friend! Bye!" and I ran off.

He saw me come to the door, and he was pretty well-dressed himself, and said, "Shall we?"

I walked out while blushing and he took my hand, twisting his fingers into mine.

I looked up at him, and he smiled. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said.

We walked awhile, and I was clueless. But he looked like he knew where he was going. I mean, I know it wasn't the amusement park, because he would have made fun of me for dressing up like this. And he wouldn't be so dressed up. Which was, for Ikuto, a nice shirt not buttoned all the way up, maybe two more buttons to go, and a loose tie, not quite put on right.

I giggled a bit at this, because it was just like him. It looked neat, but not _neat,_ neat.

He looked down at me, only moving his eyes, and asked, "What?"

"Well," I said, smiling, "it's just how you're dressed. It really shows, you know, your personality." I giggled again.

"What, is my personality something to laugh at?" He asked. I didn't see a smile on his face, but there was a faint one in his voice.

"W-What? N-no! I mean, no! I love your personality! I just…"

He laughed and backed me up against a wall. No one was there, the street was empty.

He pinned my wrists to the wall, and kissed me.

Then he held my hand again, and started to walk.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" He asked me.

"That kiss. It was so, just, random. And…just, like, there. No sign."

"Oh, well…" He said, giving me a smile. "I've just always wanted to do that with you." He said.

With…_me_? Why only me? What? Okay, I was confused. Which lead me to a question…

"Ikuto, how long have you've loved me?"

He looked at me. He stared into my eyes, and I did to his.

"I don't know." He said. "But I only realized it since Tadase confessed to you. I was jealous of him. I was jealous that he told you first. So I had to tell you that night." He said.

"Oh." I said. That's all I could say. What was I supposed to say?

"So, let's get going on that date." He said, and kept walking.

This time, we didn't stop walking.

"Ikuto, why don't you just, you know, pick me up and fly me there?" I asked.

"Well, because, have you noticed our Shugo Charas aren't here?" He asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I was going to ask you why…" I said.

"Because I want to have a normal date. Like normal people. Yeah, we're normal, I know. But like…without the Shugo Charas." Ikuto said.

I blushed. "Do… do you really care that much about me?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yep." He said. "I love you more than you know."

My heart felt warm. He kept walking until we got the fountain. He sat down on a bench, the same exact one when I went on a date with Tadase, and Ikuto stopped by, and I tripped and fell…into his lap. I blushed.

He then grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap, just like that day. But this time, I wasn't tense. I was relaxed, happy to be wit him. My heart still felt warm.

"This…is it? This is out date?" I asked.

"Oh, no, not all of it." He said, smiling. He pecked my cheek.

He just kind of held me there, and it was perfect. We talked, and I noticed no one was looking at us. So it was like we were a _real couple_. I smiled at the thought.

Then, about half an hour later, we fell silent, and he smiled and incredible smile. "Let's get on to the rest of the date." He said.

He lead me to a tree. The same exact one when he scared me…

Then he took me to the same exact spot where I found him playing the violin multiple times.

Then the place where Utau kissed him… I almost threw up. I mean, who wouldn't?

He took me to every. Single. Spot where we had met each other.

Then, he took my to my balcony, and I looked in my room. Our Guardian Characters were all talking. I had to work on talking to them more…

He grabbed my hands. I turned and looked at him.

"And this was the first time I came to your house…" He said, remembering that night. I remembered it too well. So, I knew what was going to happen when he leaned in and…

Bit my ear.

Just like the first time.

But this time, after he bit my ear he kissed a line down my cheek, then the corner of my lips, then my lips.

I fell into a daze. Every time, his kisses make everything okay. If my whole family died, and the earth was breaking down, and he kissed me, it would be a world full of happiness. The scariness would just me… _gone_.

We kissed for a while. This was the longest, and the most passionate. And instead of just one kiss, Ikuto kept kissing me. And kissing me. And kissing me. I, of course, didn't object. Everything was fine.

Until he stopped.

I pouted. "Why'd you stop?" I asked.

He laughed. "Don't worry. They'll be more kisses… later." he assured me.

"But I want more now." I said, still pouting.

So I did something I knew would make him kiss me more.

* * *

Okaly dokaly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Me, I actually didn't know what to right. But I know what to right for the next chapter!! ...I'm sorry, but the next Chapter will be really short.

And, Finally, I know what's going to happen in the SEVENTH chapter. ;) and YOOOOU DOOOON'T!!

Anywho, I wanted to say **THANK YOU **to RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153 for....well, EVERYTHING!!! XD

HOPE EVERYONE IS DOING WELL!!!!! **x**o**x**o

--Grace**!** :)


	6. kun?

Chapter Six

Because **I**k**u**t**o**-_**kun **_was **t**_**h**_**e**_**r**_**e**,

and _**every**__thing_ was all _r_i_g_h_t_.

**Again.**

"Ikuto-_**kun**_."

"Please, Ikuto…" I started.

He turned to face me. He knew something was up.

"Please, Ikuto…kun?" I asked.

He was surprised by the suffix.

Then, his face got like… don't know hoe to describe it other than "X3", and he put his fists up to his mouth, like he couldn't handle it. He grabbed me into a hug, and tried not to yell, but he squealed.

"You're so adorable!" He said. He had to keep from yelling.

I laughed.

Then he looked at me straight in the face.

"Okay." He said. "If you promise to keep calling me 'Ikuto-kun', I'll give you one last goodnight kiss."

I thought about that. That seemed reasonable.

"Alright." I said.

He hugged me one last time, then kissed me. He pulled away before he got carried away.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night." I repeated.

He was about to climb down, but he stopped, turned to me, and said, "I love you, Amu…"

I turned to him. "I love you Ikuto-kun."

He smiled like his whole world was complete.

But, of course, if I told him that, he would respond, "Because it is."

I got ready for bed. My Shugo Charas weren't home yet, but I know they would be by the morning. So I got in bed and slowly fell asleep. It was weird, not having Ikuto there, because he's fallen asleep with me since…well, you know. I'm just so used to it now.

When I woke up, I screamed. You would never guess who was in my room.

Tadase. Tadase was in my room. He was sitting there, with his Shugo Chara floating above him. My Shugos were asleep. Still. Normally I would have laughed at this, called them sleepy-heads, but not with Tadase here.

"Good morning, Amu-chan." He said with a smile. That, by the way, I would have fell for if I wasn't with Ikuto.

"T-Tadase! W-What are you d-doing here?!" I asked.

"Ah. Your parents let me in. They're very kind people. You never told me how kind your family was." He said.

"G-get out!" I said. Why couldn't I get out of my bed? It was like I was stuck.

"Why? I'm your boyfriend after all, Amu-chan." He said. He got off his chair and started walking towards me.

"Wha-?!" I yelled.

"Don't you remember? You broke up with Ikuto." He said, sitting on my bed.

"I didn't break up with Ikuto!" I yelled. "Get out, Tadase-kun!" Wait, why was I saying _kun_?

Just then, Ikuto jumped into the window. His perfect cheeks were stained with tears. His glorious navy eyes were a little swollen. He'd been crying. "Yes, Amu, you did." His voice cracked on the 'did'.

I was about to cry. But I couldn't. What I did was smile, and run over to Tadase and hug him. "Yay!" I said. I couldn't help it! What was I doing?!

I woke up with a start. I looked around the room, until I found Ikuto-kun. He was sitting in the chair Tadase was sitting in.

I looked at him with horror in my eyes. Once he saw the look on my face, he walked over calmly, with a worried expression, and cuddled my in his arms.

He leaned his head down so it was in my ear. "Amu." He said. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare!" I said, starting to cry. "Look at me!" I said. "I look like a little girl!"

"That's because you are one." He said with a chuckle. "Hush, now, calm down. Tell me your dream."

I felt better in his arms, but I told him anyway. "I had a dream Tadase was here when I woke up. And he told me I was his girlfriend, and that I broke up with you. Then you came in through the window. And you were crying, and you said it was true. And I ran over to Tadase, hugged him, and guess what I said? _Yay_."

"_Yay_?"

"_Yay_."

"Well," He said. "That sucks. But it's not true. So calm down." He said.

I did as I was told. And I'm glad I did. Because Ikuto-kun was there, and everything was all right. Again.

"Ikuto-kun."

* * *

Told you it was going t be short. Sorry. But I'll have another chapter soon, and It will be full of drama! Leaving YOU wondering what happens next, and hungry for more! :3

I think I update this story more than I do the others... BUT SOON MORE LETTERS COMING UP! ...If you LIKE that story...


	7. Washing the Dog!

Chapter Seven

"Out of _**every**_ _place_

You could **h**a**v**e **gone…**"

_H_e _s_a_i_d

"You chose a place…with _d__**o**__g__**s**_."

**I** _l_**a**_u_**g**_h_**e**_d__**.**_

I woke up with Ikuto gone. This is how it normally happened, though. He'll come soon. But soon wasn't soon enough. I got my phone and texted him.

'Come over. Now.'

He probably thought he was in trouble.

I heard a knock on my window, and I opened it for him.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said. "I just wanted to go somewhere. I have an idea."

"Alright." He said.

"I won't tell you where we're going." I warned.

"Okay…" he said, giving me a funny look.

We walked around town, me leading the way.

Then we got there. We entered, and I gave him some or my dad's shorts and one of his shirts and told Ikuto to get changed. I got changed as well, into shorts and a camisole.

We walked in. "We'll be giving dogs baths!" I said happily.

We sat there for a second. "Out of all the places you could have gone," he said, "you chose a place… with dogs."

I laughed. I know he was a cat, but it can't hurt him. "C'mon! They need help. You'll fall in love with the cute dogs!" I said. I pulled him over to the manager.

"Mister Hatake, we're here!" I said.

"Alright, please start with Daichi." He instructed.

I pulled the annoyed Ikuto over to the Briard. Then I pulled both of them to the bath. Ikuto sat on the floor.

"I. Am not. Cleaning. That dog." He said.

"Sure you are! I can't do it myself!" I said, and smiled.

He groaned, stood up and stood right next to me, so our chests were touching, but he didn't wrap his arms around me. He stared down at me. "You owe me." He said, and took a hose.

He started spraying Daichi's back.

I kissed his head and grabbed the shampoo and started shampooing the Briard's back. Then his legs, and his belly… the good thing was that Daichi loved taking baths. The dog up next didn't. He hated them.

"Ikuto," I started.

But he interrupted. "I'm not answering…" He said.

Then I remembered the kun.

"Ikuto-kun," I corrected myself.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Two things."

"Second one first."

"Are you having fun?"

He was silent for a second as he sprayed Daichi's belly while Daichi laid on his back, loving it.

"I guess…" He said.

"Okay, first thing."

"Shoot."

"Next dog, you shampoo, I water." I said.

"Sounds fair."

"Good."

We dried Daichi, and then switched positions. "Okay, Ai, come on!" I called.

The dog didn't want to. I offered a kind hand to the Pomeranian. She came up to me, and I grabbed her.

I grabbed the hose and washed her before Ikuto shampooed her. When we were done with her, I picked up the hose and sprayed Ikuto.

"Ya!" He yelled, throwing his hands up. He glared at me- in a joking way. "You're going to PAY!"

He ran over to me, and I dropped the hose and ran, laughing.

He grabbed the hose and sprayed me, way more than I sprayed him.

"Aaaah!" I squealed. "Ikuto! Stop! Okay, I'm done, I'm done!" I laughed as the hose went down.

I ran up to him and slammed into his chest, making us fall. I laid on top of him, just hugging him.

We sat there for about five minutes, then I said, "Let's go to my house."

"Alright." He said, and stood me up, then got up himself.

We changed back into our clothes, and we headed to my house.

Not even I knew what was to come.

* * *

**I know this isn't what I said it would be, that's next chapter! And, I know...I haven't updated in a while...SORRY!!!!!!!**

**(How would you guys like it if I put in a chat?)**


	8. The Time Has Come

**Me: OKAY!!!! Hi. I'm SORRY!  
Ikuto: For what?  
Amu: Yeah... for... what...?  
Me: -Sad look-  
Ikuto: Okay, WHATS GOING ON?!?  
Me: Read this chapter.... -whimpers, lets tear fall-  
Ikuto: -Shock, tear in eye.- Wh-why....???  
Amu: WHAT?!? I WANT TO READ~!  
Amu: -reads- ..............  
Me: You...okay??  
Amu: HOW CAN I BE OKAY?!?!?!?!!?!? YOU-  
Me: -muffles mouth with hand-  
Ikuto: Well................ it'll get better, right?  
Me: ...Yesh. It will.**

**Amu: MMMF!!!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"You're **sorry**? Y_o_u'_r_e _**sorry**_!? **You** _**d**_**on**_**'t**_ _**u**_n_**d**_e_**r**_s_**t**_a_**n**_d!"

"**Amu**," **I**k**u**t**o** said, _calmly_, _**cooley**_.

_E_ve_n_ **t**_houg_**h** he _wanted_ to **sc**re**am** like that. 

He _**w**__**a**__**n**__**t**__**e**__**d**_to **b**u**r**s**t** into t_**e**_a_**r**_s.

"Hello, Amu, Hello, Ikuto." my mom said. "Come sit down, we have to talk."

We walked over to the table, our smiles gone, our hair damp.

"Amu, we know you like Ikuto, and Ikuto, we know you like our Amu."

"Very much." Ikuto said, bowing a bit.

My mom smiled. "And we thank you for saving her. But you see guys…Amu, Ikuto, we--Mr. Hinimori and I--Aren't comfortable with you two dating, being four years apart and all."

Ikuto looked at me. My face was burning red-- not the red he loves, the embarrassment when he teases me, but red with anger and sadness--and I screamed, "Are you saying we have to BREAK UP?!?!?"

Mrs. Hinimori looked calm. "Yes, I'm sorry." She said.

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_!?" I yelled at my mother. "You don't understand!"

"Amu," Ikuto said, calmly, cooley. Even though he wanted to scream like that. He wanted to burst into tears.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Maybe she's right… I mean, I'll be eighteen in two years, and if we kept up until then, then I would be considered a child molester. And…well, four years is a big difference, right?" No. None of this was right. He was lying. To me. And himself.

I stared in shock at him while he bowed, said, "Arigitou" and turned to me and kissed me one last time on the forehead, and he left my house.

I started crying as soon as he left. I turned to my mother. "I HATE YOU!" I yelled. "AND I'M NOT JUST SAYING THAT! I'M NOT JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE I'M MAD! I REALLY, TRULY _HATE_ YOU!!" I stomped, tears streaming down my face, up to my room.

I took my pillow, and screamed into it, then suddenly bust into tears. Ikuto…and I were…done. Done. DONE! How could we be DONE?! But… but I loved…_love_…him!! I knew he wanted to scream at my mom, but he was just too polite.

I took my phone and texted him:

_Come back to my house?_

I got a reply:

_No. I hate it as much as you… but I'd be a child molester in two years._

I replied:

_But that's two years! Two years we would waste because we aren't together!_

_You heard your mother._

_SO!?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! I ONLY CARE ABOUT us!!!_

_I love you._

_Me, too!_

_Goodbye, Amu._

_NO!_

He didn't text back. I'm going to be stuck in Hell forever. Does my mom care that she was going to be stuck in hell?

'I don't think she does…' I thought, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: I know, I know.... Everyone hates me now, right?  
Amuto fans: -nods sadly-  
TadaAmu fans: WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: GO AWAY, TADAAMU FANS!!! NOBODY LIKES YOU!!!  
Amu: NOT EVEN ME!!!  
Tadase: I do.  
TasaAmu fans: XD !!!!!!  
Me: Go to hell!  
Tadase: :(  
Me: Not you. Even though I don't like the couple, I will admit... you're cool.  
Amuto fans: *hates*  
Me: HEY! I DONT HATE NARUTO BECAUSE PEOPLE PUT NARUTO AND SAKURA TOGETHER AND I LIKE SASUSAKU!!  
Amuto fans: ........ 3: We were yelled at... *Goes in corner*  
Me: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Pwease? That green button needs to be hit...hard....rawr. ;)  
Ikuto: -perverted thoughts-  
Amu: ...pervert...  
Ikuto: -smirk- -perverted thoughts about Amu-  
Amu: PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT, !!!!!!!!!!!  
Ikuto: How did you know?  
Amu: I'm reading it, dumby!  
Ikuto: Oh...right.  
ME: REVIEW!!! :3**

**Ikuto: -hides a laugh- hit it hard.... *chuckle***


	9. Numb

Chapter Nine

"**Y**e**s** _o_r _n_**o**. _**N**_**o**_**th**_**i**_**ng**_ _m_**o**_r_**e**."

"**Y**e**s**."

"O_k_a_y_, d_o_e_s_ she_l__oo__k_ h**a**p**p**y?"

"…**No**."

Two weeks passed by. Three. Four. Then three months passed by. I was sad, depressed, mad. I never forgave my mom. I only talked to her when I had to. Like saying something about school. And how my grades have gone down. All the way. To an F. I went from an A-student, to an F-student.

I learned to numb myself. So I wouldn't feel the pain. The only bad side to that was I don't feel happiness. All I feel…is numb, and nothing else. I couldn't deal with it, so… I did the best thing I could do.

I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah." I said, and my mother came in.

"Hey, honey… Well, we know you're sad-"

"Depressed. Lonely. Angry." I corrected.

"Yes, well…we…got you a boyfriend. He's very friendly." Mother said. "And I know you'll fall in love with him…literally."

"Is it Ikuto?" I asked.

"Well…no."

"I don't want 'em." I got off my bed and walked over to the computer.

"C'mon, Amu, just try him out. You already know him, and he loves you." Mother pushed.

"Who is it?" I asked, turning to her.

"Tadase." My mother said.

I froze. Tadase. "You don't have any idea, do you?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, clueless. Or acting.

"He…he put so much drama in my life! He was the reason I was unhappy, even without Ikuto! Then, he stopped… talking to me, and, well, I was happy! Now your putting him back in my life!" I had to keep myself from shouting. From _screaming._

"I didn't know…" She said. "But, you two are already together, so… well, at least try." She said.

I was silent.

"Don't you think…it's what Ikuto would want?" She asked.

"Don't tell me what Ikuto wants! Only I know what he wants! He wants me! I wants to scream at you! He wants to cry! He wants to escape his life! He wants happiness! He wants… He _only_ wants…me! If you asked him what he wanted for his birthday, and we were still together, guess what he'd say? He would say, these exact words,--"

Then someone interrupted me, reading my thoughts. "'I already have everything I want. Everything I need to live. All I want…All I need…Is Hinimori, Amu.'"

I stopped, and turned, because I knew that voice.

"I…Ikuto…" I said, and ran up to him. I hugged him, and he seemed stiff.

"I came by at a wrong time… I apologize. I just… I just knew something was wrong. I knew Amu was…hurting…?" He said.

"Yes." I said. "Very much. She's… making me… be Tadase's girlfriend."

He looked at my mom. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hinimori, but… can I ask you some questions?"

"Um, yes."

"Do you want your daughter to be happy?"

"Yes, of course! That's why I--"

"Yes or no. Nothing more."

"Yes."

"Okay, does she look happy?"

"…No."

"Do you think she'll be happy with the Ki-- Tadase?"

"…um…"

"Do you?"

"N…No."

"Do you think she'll be happy with me?"

"Yes." She let out a sigh.

"Do you see what I'm getting at?" He was still hugging me. His voice was vibrating in his chest.

"Yes."

"Two years, Mrs. Hinimori. And then… Well, guess what? As long as no one calls the cops, we'll be fine. As long as no one tells." He said.

"But what if someone does…?"

"Well, I once told Tadase something… 'I would kill for her. I don't care, put me in jail, I'll escape for her. No matter what it takes. I would do anything but die for her, because, then, she'd be in pain, wouldn't she?' But, the major part I'm getting at right now: 'put me in jail, I'll escape for her.'. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"…Yes. You love our daughter. More than we thought." My mom bowed her head, and I saw a tear fall.

"Mrs. Hinimori, I know it's hard for you, but we love each other. Love that will last. You're married, you know what it's like. Sometimes… it's like you can't stand it anymore, because you love that person so much. Please understand me. I love her. And I respect her." He said.

"I know." She said.

"Will you let us stay together?"

"Yes."

My face lit up. I was with Ikuto… and that won't change.

* * *

sorry It's so short. Oh! And this isn't the end!

And, I know.... Ikuto's a little.... Edwardy.....I just came back from New Moon when I typed this. Good movie. Possibly better than the first....

Lots of people: *hates* *reviews badly*

Me: HEy, I have my opinion, right? Even if you hate Twilight doesn't mean you should hate someone that does.

Ikuto: -still having perverted thoughts-

Amu: I like this chapter. Does my numbness go away?

Me: MAAAAAAAAYBEEEEE!!!

Amu: Yay!

Gaara: You're imagination is low right now...

Me: I know, because I'm having a little comment fight on youtube because I said I like Microsoft and that my dad worked there, and someone said I was retarded and the other said that my dad "sucks cock in the bathroom during his lunch break". And I got sad. And I'm shaking because I'm pretty mad... and calm. I just need to watch TV... probably Community. I haven't watched it yet. And I watch The Office this morning before I left to go see New Moon.

Gaara: I think that's the most you talked during a chat.

Me: Me, too. Oh, well! OH! EVERYBODY! GO TO RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY-153's channel, and read her 'Little Sister Of Mine" story if you love Death Note and Naruto! AND GUESS WHAT?!? I'm gunna be in her chat next chapter! *dances*

Ikuto:....

Amu:....

Gaara: .... That's my retard. Guys, hand's off.

Me: *laughs*

Ikuto: -smirks- Hit that button... -hides a laugh- hard....

Me: Rawr! ;3


	10. Writing The Past Down

Chapter Ten

"I would **m**_**a**_**k**_**e**_ a _bowling ball _

**f**l**o**a**t** for _y_o_u_."

"That's _im_possible."

"I'd _m__a__k__e_ it p**o**s**s**i**b**l**e**."

"Ikuto-kun…" I said, my eyes barely open, and the light shined in through my window, and it shined from behind Ikuto-kun, giving him a Godly look.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice sounding so gentle. He was watching me sleep.

"I love you…" I said, my eyes still barely open.

"I love you, too." He said.

"How much?" I asked, and my eyes opened the tiniest bit.

"I would make a bowling ball float for you." He said, and kissed me. A passionate kiss, not urgent, not forceful, but… calm. Peaceful.

"That's impossible." I said.

"I'd make it possible." He told me. I smiled.

"Amu." He said, sweetly. "Get up."

I did as I was told and rubbed my eyes, stretched, then yawned.

"You were watching me sleep." I said. "Why?"

"Because you're so beautiful. I couldn't help it."

I blushed. "I-Ikuto!" I said, and slapped his head--not hard, though.

He laughed. "What? It's a fact." His eyes softened, and filled with love.

He leaned down to my level, and kissed me.

My mom peaked her head in, and Ikuto-kun was in the closet already. He sensed she was coming. "Amu, you have a visitor." She said.

My visitor came in, and mom closed the door. "Hello, Amu-chan." He said.

"Tadase-kun…" I said. "Why're you here?"

"I can't visit my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Well… it's just…wait, WHAT?!" I yelled.

"You're mom told me… you wanted to be my girlfriend." He said.

"Oh…right…um, Tadase-kun… I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"Oh, not that line again, Amu-chan! Last time you said that, I got my heart broken. Please don't." He said.

"But, you see, Tadase-kun, after those few weeks of being depressed, my mom came in and told me you were my boyfriend. But that's not what I wanted. Then, Ikuto-kun came in and… well, talked some sense into her." I explained.

"Amu-chan…" His face looked hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"Not again!"

"Tadase…" Ikuto-kun said, walking out of the closet. "Listen, I know you love Amu, too… but that's not what she wants. You do get what love is, don't you? It's letting the person you're in love with do what they want to do. Be with who they want to be with…" He went down and sat next to Tadase, and put his hand on his shoulder like they were brothers. "even if that person isn't you. Love is wanting them to be happy. To live a happy life. With the person she desires. And if it's not you, it's not meant to be, so, you'll find the person you'll truly, deeply love. The one you were destined to be with. You'll live happily some day, too, just like she will, going her own way. So cheer up, this isn't the end, or the beginning. But it's the end of the beginning."

I was feeling mixed emotions. Everything was calming down! But I felt bad for Tadase. And love was locked in there, not wanting or willing to move. It wouldn't. So it stayed in the center, while everything else was swirling around in there. Relief. Understanding. Thoughtfulness. Joy. Sadness. But thank goodness I was broke free of depression. Once in it's chains, I though I would always be stuck there, starving for love, comfort and happiness like a prisoner would starve for food, water, and warmth. But one thing I know would never, ever move from my brain, from my heart, from my soul.

Love.

~When Tadase left~

Ikuto-kun left for a while, leaving me to write in a journal I've barely written in. I wrote:

_Ikuto-kun left for a while. Oh, well, while he's gone, I'll write in this. This whole big thing happened. _

_I fell in love with Ikuto after he saved me…after saving him. So I don't owe him anything. :p Anyway, I fell down lots of stairs, and he brought me home: __**"Amu, I don't want my heart to be broken… again." "Ikuto, then let me fix it… please." **_

_So we got together, as a couple. I had to tell Tadase, but I didn't know how!: __**"How do I tell you this…Tadase-kun?" "Amu-chan? Tell me what?" I was silent.**_

_Then, because of all the drama, Rima suggested we go to a dance club! It was fun, except I had some problems with Tadase… I wondered through the club, crying. But then Ikuto did a funny dance, and I felt better. And we danced together after that.: __**"Amu, may I have this dance?" "Ikuto… Yes. Yes you may." And we danced until sunset.**_

_Then soon after that, I asked him if he liked me… or __loved__ me. He told me he loved me. Then he asked me, and this is what happened: "__**Ikuto, do you not know?" "Know what, Amu?" "I love you more than everything in the whole world mixed together."**_

_Then I had a dream Tadase-kun was my boyfriend. It was scary! Because Ikuto came in crying, and told my unbelieving face it was true. And I went over to Tadase and said _yay_. Yay! How could I?! But then Ikuto was there: __**Because Ikuto-kun was there, and everything was alright. Again. "Ikuto-kun."**_

_We went to an animal shelter, without him knowing where we were going, and gave dogs baths! Guess what his response was?: __**"Out of every place you could have gone…" He said "You chose a place…with dogs." I laughed.**_

_Then my mother ruined our happy day. We came home, and guess what? She tells us we have to break up! She didn't understand. Here's a little clip of what happened: __**"You're sorry? You're **__**sorry**__**?! You don't understand!" "Amu." Ikuto said, calmly, cooley. Even though he **__**wanted**__**to scream like that. He **__**wanted**__** to burst into tears.**_

_Weeks passed. I was so depressed, I couldn't handle it! Then my mom, once again, made things worse. She told me she got me a boyfriend… Tadase! Ugh! But fortunately, Ikuto-kun came in and knocked sense into her! I love him: __**"Yes or no. Nothing more." "Yes." "Okay, does she look happy?" "…No."**_

_Then today, Tadase came to visit me. He thought he was still my boyfriend. I tried to tell him, but couldn't, and luckily, Ikuto whipped out a lovely, beautiful speech. Tadase understood, and left. But before all that happened, when I woke up, Ikuto was sitting there, staring at me, watching me sleep. I asked him how much he loved me: __**"I'd make a **__**bowling ball **__**float for you." "That's impossible." "I'd make it possible."**_

_~Amu Hinimori _

Ikuto got back two minutes after I wrote it, which gave me time to read it.

"Amu." He said, and I turned. Something was in his hands.

I turned back to my book, wrote: _P.S.: Today Ikuto bought me something. Something beautiful-_

I turned back to him, sat in his lap, kissed him showing all my love for him, and listened to him.

"Red, romantic love. Pink, admiration, gentleness and perfect happiness. White, purity. Lavender, love at fist sight. Coral, desire. And blue, unattainable, and the impossible."

_-Colored Roses._

**~F****i****n~**

* * *

**I Hope you loved my story~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LUFFS ALL OF YOU!!!**

**I'm sad to see this story close.... :'( **

**That's why...**

**I'M MAKING A SEQUEL, BABEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD!!**

**WUNNA PREVIEW?!?!??!? OKAY!!!!:**

Chapter One

"I don't care what you think!

I'm going through with it."

"No, Amu, please...!"

My mom pleaded.

No one understands! Not my parents, not my friends, not even AMI! Don't they know how important this is for me?! I love him, and no one can change that! Well, I mean, there's only one person who understands and supports this, and that's Utau. She's so nice to me now; we're best friends.

**And, yes, there will be bolds, italics, and underlines on the important part under the chapter one, like every other chapter, it's just that if I copy and paste this, everything will be gone... and I'm too lazy.**

**So, let me guess, you're thinking, "What?!? What don't they understand?! TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" That's right. I know you. :3**

**(AAliyah, reply if you still read this.)**

**((To Aliyah: I'm still working on my evil plan.... :3))**

**(((To AAliyah: WHY WON'T YOU TEXT ME!?!?!?!??!?!?)))**

**Buh-Bye! Bet you can't wait! *peace!***


	11. HEADS UP!

Hey, GUYS! :p Eto, incase people who subscribed to this story didn't know for some odd reason, MY SEQUEL IS UP! YAAAY SEQUELS!!! XD

It's called 'The End of the Beginning". GO CHECK IT OUT! If you haven't already.

So, here's the deal-I-o. go CHECK IT OUT and READ IT! XP

Because my next chapter I won't update until I get TWO LONG REVEIWS and so far… NONE! So, GO, GO, GOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: YES! RUN! RUUUN!!!

Amu: RUN TO THE SUNSET AND CLICK THAT SHMEXY GREEN BUTTON FOR MORE AMUTO FUUN!!!

Me: O.o

Ikuto: O.o

Amu: x3


End file.
